Denise/Gallery
Crp45.png|Denise at work. Crp34.png|Sheldon meets the new assistant store manager, Denise. Crp35.png|The new assistant stone manager, Denise. Crp47.png|Sheldon challenges Denise. Crp48.png|I'm guessing you like the DC universe. Crp49.png|How about a DC alternate World War I comic? Crp50.png|Neil Gaiman again joining in the conversation. Crp53.png|Denise even offer him a money back guarantee. Crp66.png|I'm Sheldon's fiancee. Crp68.png|I didn't think that you were real. Crp69.png|Here's what is gonna happen.Tel4.jpg|At comic book store. Tel5.jpg|Sheldon meets Denise. Tel10.jpg|Sheldon is happy with Denise' recommendation. Tel11.jpg|Amy meets Denise. Tel14.jpg|Sheldon escaping the comic book store's change. Tel15.jpg|I'm Sheldon's fiancee. Shoe7.png|Stuart and Denise at the wedding. TBTA-12.jpg|I don't think of you as a woman. TBTA-32.jpg|Processional. TBTA-34.jpg|Stuart and Denise. aws59.png|I don't think of you as a woman. aws60.png|Oh perfect. I don't think of you as a man. aws61.png|I appreciate that Stuart. aws62.png|Luke Skywalker is going to be at the wedding. aws63.png|You need to buy me a dress. aws64.png|I need a dress. aws70.png|Wedding venue. aws72.png|Mark Hamill walks in. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws105.png|Luke was on the Wookie home planet on the Holiday Special. aws106.png|Wow, that was impressive. aws111.png|You are so hot. aws133.png|Here we go. aws154.png|Whose been answering the questions? aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. Neg2.jpg|Bernadette and Denise. Neg32.jpg|Bernadette wants some lessons playing Fortnite. Neg33.jpg|Yeah, I'm good. Neg44.jpg|Push X. Neg45.jpg|Going to cry, baby? Scat2.jpg Scat15.jpg Scat2.jpg|Denise at the comic book store. Scat11.jpg|Denise asks Stuart to move in. Scat14.jpg|Hanging out with her boyfriend. Scat15.jpg|Denise at the comic book store. PBAll.png|The gang getting ready for paintball. SB11.jpg|Hanging out with her boyfriend. SB12.jpg|I dumped you for that one. SB13.jpg|Hanging out not working. SB16.jpg|Leonard and Penny at the comic book store. SB18.jpg|My roommate is moving out. SB20.jpg|So how about moving in with me? SB21.jpg|Flight or flight. SB36.jpg|Amy is unhappy since Sheldon is mad at her. SB39.jpg|The gang gathers for paintball. SB40.jpg|Denise and Penny are captains. SB41.jpg|Choosing teams. SB46.jpg|Denise's team. SB52.jpg|Denise about to shoot Stuart. SB53.jpg|Denise shoots Stuart. SB74.jpg|Sorry! Wolowitzes were getting busy. SB75.jpg|Wolowitzes throw her their flag. SB68.jpg|Denise laughs at shooting Raj. SB79.jpg|Makeup kiss. Met5.jpg|Don't you learn anything from reading comic books? md19.jpg|He collects medicine. md20.jpg|Stuart shocked at them cutting open a meteorite. md21.jpg|Didn't you learn anything from reading all these comics? md22.jpg|Space pods! md82.jpg|No one has been in for hours. md83.jpg|Weird. md84.jpg|No one is on the street. md85.jpg|Did the meteorite unleash a space plague? md86.jpg|I play the clarinet. Ten years! md87.jpg|We have to rebuild civilization. md88.jpg|Repopulate the earth? I'm okay with that. md90.jpg|I have to brush my teeth. TMC-9.jpg|Denise has to get to art class. matcon28.jpg|We're out of juice. matcon59.jpg|I gotta head out to my drawing class. matcon61.jpg|Good-bye kiss. matcon61.jpg|Good-bye kiss. matcon63.jpg|Do I need to see Paddington 1? matcon64.jpg|May I join you? matcon65.jpg|Didn't see you there. matcon68.jpg|Creeped out by roommate. matcon70.jpg|It's stiff. matcon71.jpg|Could have happened in any store. matcon72.jpg|There has to be a better solution. matcon73.jpg|If you'd moved in with me.... matcon74.jpg|You're stuck with Mitch. matcon75.jpg|I want to move in with you more than the Thing wants to clobber. matcon76.jpg|More than Hulk wants to smash. matcon77.jpg|Kiss after deciding to move in together. matcon78.jpg|I was scared to move in, but that was a mistake. matcon81.jpg|We haven't really said that yet. matcon82.jpg|Yeah, I do (love her). matcon83.jpg|I love you. matcon84.jpg|I love you, too. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Cast Category:Trivial Category:Photo Gallery